


She's my momma too - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, Scared Stiles, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Stiles' dad ends up in hospital so Stiles goes over to the Hale loft to spend the night with Y/N, the pack mother who he trusts. However, Liam gets jealous of the attention his momma gives to Stiles and does everything he can to win it back.





	1. Please don't leave me alone

Nothing else could be heard but blaring sound of ambulance sirens that filled the night. Stiles pulled up in his jeep behind one of them seeing them wheel his bloodied father in through the emergency room. Earlier this evening, Stiles’ dad – the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was patrolling a property alone. He had received a call over the radio regarding suspicious activity. He walked into the front door his gun in his hand as he carefully headed into the abandoned home into the dark hallway. A series of growls and hisses could be heard startling him so he opened fired but whatever creature was inside lunged at him sinking its teeth into his shoulder tearing through the muscle as he bled out. He was luckily able to call for help over the radio. Stiles had somehow managed to link the same radio station as his dad’s in his own jeep and had heard everything. He raced to his dad’s location and saw him drifting in and out of consciousness as the paramedics carried him into the ambulance strapping an oxygen mask on him as they rushed him to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.   
Stiles rushed in beside the ambulance crew managing to get a hold on his dad’s bloodied hand holding on to him tight. His tears began to blur his vision, he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. They got closer and closer to the operating theatre and even though he knew he had to let him go, he couldn’t bring himself too.  
‘’Son, you have to let him go. He needs to get into the theatre asap. Let him go, son’’ one of the paramedic members spoke shaking his shoulder. Stiles reluctantly let go of his hand and watched his dad as he was wheeled away into the theatre. He sat down opposite the room, his hands pressed together against his lips as his leg shook nervously. After calming himself down for a few minutes he went to speak a doctor about his dad only to be informed that they would be operated into the early hours and that he couldn’t see him until the morning. He picked up the phone and called the one person who he knew would understand him. Y/N the pack mother.  
‘’Hello, Stiles?’’ she asked down the line after immediately picking.  
‘’Y/N…?’’ Stiles began as he tried to stop his voice from cracking.  
‘’Stiles, what is it? What’s wrong?’’ she asked him. Her tone changing to concerned.  
‘’Y/N…It’s dad. He’s been hurt. I…I can’t lose him,’’ he began to sob down the phone.  
‘’Stiles listen to me. It’s going to be ok. I know your dad, he’ll pull through. Can you get here to the loft?’’ she asked him.  
‘’I just don’t know what I’d do without him.’ He told her.  
‘’Stiles, I need you to come the loft, hun. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok.’’ She reassured him. Stiles nodded and put down the phone. He peered into the window of the operating theatre and he could just about see his dad.  
‘’I’ll be back tomorrow, dad. I promise,’’ he mumbled under his breath before heading down the hallway and into his jeep as he made his way to the Hale loft.  
It was almost midnight when he arrived. He was thankful that Derek was out of town for the next few days just leaving his mate and Scott’s new beta, Liam at the loft. He knocked on the door and waited. Y/N turned on the light in the hallway and unlocked the door sliding it open to see Stiles. She welcomed him in and locked the door behind her. His posture was slumped, his eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were tearstained. He pulled wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist and sobbed onto her shoulder. She held him in her arms for a few minutes and hushed him softly as she gently rubbed his back. She guided him into the living room and sat him down on the couch sitting beside him.  
‘’Stiles, what happened?’’ she asked wrapping an arm around him. The brown haired boy leaned his head against her shoulder and tried to calm himself down once again before explaining to her the events of night causing his dad to end up in hospital.  
‘’Oh sweetie. I’m sorry to hear that. You should’ve called me and I would’ve met you there,’’ she told him gently rubbing his arm.   
Y/N held Stiles close to her as they sat together in silence for a while. It wasn’t long until Liam came downstairs in his pyjamas, his hair stuck in every direction as he rubbed his eyes still sleepy.  
‘’Momma, where did you go?’’ he yawned obviously still sleepy.  
Y/N got up from the couch and went to see Liam.   
‘’Liam, baby. You need to go back to bed. Momma will be there in just a minute. Come on, honey,’’ she told him guiding him back up to his room. She helped him climb into bed and pulled the duvet over him.  
‘’Momma, stay,’’ Liam pouted adorably as he clutched her sleeve.  
‘’I will in just a second, baby. Stiles is staying with us tonight and he needs me for a minute. I’ll come right back to you, sweetie. Lay down,’’ she told him. She tucked him into bed one more time and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Lo’e you momma,’’ Liam mumbled sleepily.  
‘’I love you too, baby,’’ she replied with a loving smile and pressed one more loving kiss to his forehead leaving him to sleep.  
~ Back downstairs ~  
Y/N was sat in the living room with Stiles leaning against her shoulder. She noticed that his eyes began to flutter close so she had him lay down on the couch.  
‘’You’re staying here with us tonight, honey. Lay down and get some rest. We’ll sort everything out tomorrow. It’ll be ok’’, she told him getting up so he could lay down and get comfortable as she grabbed the large fluffy grey blanket from the back of the single arm chair and opened it up putting it over Stiles. She leaned down and ran her fingers through his thick dark brown hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Goodnight, sweetheart.’’ She spoke softly and left him to sleep heading upstairs to her room. She stopped by Liam’s room peering in to see that was fast asleep. She smiled and gently closed his bedroom and headed back to her own room falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets jealous of the attention Y/N gives to Stiles and does what he can to get it back but Stiles isn't standing for any of it and it makes it mad causing an outburst.

It felt as if Y/N’s head just hit the pillow until as if on cue she could hear screaming coming from downstairs. She shot out of bed and made her way into the living room where she climbed onto the sofa and pulled Stiles into her arms holding him close.  
‘’Stiles, Stiles. Wake up, it’s ok. You’re ok. I’m here. It’s Y/N. It momma,’’ she reassured him hushing him in her arms.   
Stiles jolted awake and held on to her as if she was his only life line. Y/N ran her fingers through his dark brown hair as she rocked him side to side to calm him down.  
‘’It’s ok, you’re ok. I’m here,’’ she almost whispered to him pressing a kiss to his temple.  
‘’I’m sorry. I’m sorry’’ he huffed out of breath.  
‘’Sssh you’re ok. It’s ok. I’m here,’’ she continued to reassure him. She sat on the couch for the next hour running her finger through Stiles’ hair occasionally pressing a kiss to his forehead promising to stay with him until he fell asleep again. It wasn’t long until Liam trudged downstairs whining.  
‘’Momma!’’ Liam whined tiredly.  
‘’What is it baby?’’ she asked holding an arm out to him.  
‘’Momma, can I stay with you?’’ he asked in the most adorable voice. Y/N sighed and nodded pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
‘’Ok honey, just for tonight. Go on up to momma’s room. I’ll be there in second.’’ She told him.  
‘’But momma…’’ Liam whined as he rubbed his eye with his fist like a tired toddler.  
‘’Honey, please. Can you listen to momma? Stiles needs me right now. Go on up and I’ll be there in a minute,’’ she told him again. Liam huffed and nodded before trudging back up the stairs to her room laying down on his momma’s side of the bed.  
After an hour, Y/N had made sure Stiles had gone back to sleep and laid him back down on the couch covering him with the blanket and kissed his cheek before heading up back to her room. She walked into her bedroom and saw Liam looking at her with tired eyes.  
‘’Momma…’’ he whined adorably holding his arms out to her like a needy toddler. Y/N smiled and shook her head climbing into bed and took Liam into her arms.  
‘’I’m here, baby. Momma’s right here,’’ she told him wrapping her arms around him pulling him close to her as he whined adorably and snuggled up against her chest holding on to her. Y/N ran her fingers through his sandy brown coloured hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead every so often.  
‘’Sssh, I’m here. Go to sleep, baby,’ she cooed pressing one last kiss to his cheek as she closed her eyes.  
~ later that morning ~  
Y/N woke up and looked around the room wondering why everything was so dark until she listened carefully and heard that it was raining. She looked over at the alarm clock and it read 10:48am.  
‘’Oh wow, it’s late,’’ she mumbled to herself laying back down in bed. She looked down at her chest and Liam had migrated further down the bed resting his head against her tummy. Y/N chuckled and ruffled his hair gently waking him up. Liam looked up at her with his tired baby blue eyes.  
‘’Hi momma,’’ he yawned snuggling into her tummy again.  
‘’Where are you going, silly? Come here,’’ Y/N cooed pulling Liam up so she could hold him in her arms and press a kiss to his cheek.   
‘’It was warm,’’ Liam pouted as he snuggled into her neck. Y/N chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he began to fall back asleep.  
‘’Come on, honey. Momma needs to get up.’’ Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Nooo, comfy,’’ Liam whined holding on to her. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh.  
‘’I know, you’re comfy too but I want breakfast.’’ Y/N told him tickling his tummy making him giggle.  
Y/N rolled out of bed and covered Liam with the duvet pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’I’m going to make breakfast. Come down in 10 minutes ok?’’ she told him earning a sleepy groan from him as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up and then head down into the living room to check on Stiles.  
She saw him still asleep on the couch and smiled letting him rest after a tough night. She headed into the kitchen and began to make chocolate chip pancakes knowing it was a favourite dish of theirs. Stiles woke up rubbing his eyes as the smell of pancakes filled the house. He yawned and rubbed his eyes heading to the source of the smell.   
‘’Morning, Y/N’’ Stiles grumbled still tired.   
‘’Morning, hun. How’re you feeling?’’, she asked him giving him a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Better. Thanks,’’ he told her with a small smile.  
‘’I’m glad to hear that, sweetie. Here you go,’’ she replied with a loving smile setting a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of him as he began to dig in. Y/N turned back to make the rest of the pancakes for herself and Liam. Speaking of the young beta, Liam trudged into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist hugging her tight.  
‘’Morning, momma,’’ he called.  
‘’Good morning, baby. I’m glad you’re finally up. Go sit at the table and I,’’ bring you your breakfast,’’ she told him carrying plate of hot waffles.  
‘’Momma, can you feed me?’’ Liam asked. Y/N chuckled at his request and shook her head at him watching his smile turn into an adorable.  
‘’But whhhy?’’ he whined.  
‘’You’re old enough to feed yourself, sweetie. You know that,’’ she chuckled booping his nose.  
Once the boys finished breakfast they headed into the living room to relax and watch tv as Y/N cleaned up before joining them as they waited for Derek to get back from his trip knowing he’d be arriving soon. She headed into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Stiles wrapping an arm around him as he leaned into her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam scowled at all the attention Stiles was getting. She was his momma. Liam got up from his seat and made his way to Y/N sitting on her lap.  
‘’Liam, what’re you doing baby?’’ Y/N asked as she let go of Stiles and held on to Liam making sure he didn’t fall.  
‘’Nothing. I just wann’ed to hug you, momma’’ he replied sweetly and wrapped his arms around her neck. Whilst giving Y/N a hug, Liam stuck his tongue out to Stiles like a jealous toddler.  
‘’You’re such a baby,’’ Stiles retorted.  
‘’Boys…’’ Y/N began to interject.  
‘’Am not!’’ Liam yelled back and stuck his tongue out at him.  
‘’Yes you are! I came here for one night just so I could be with someome who understands but you…you’re always going to a big baby and never let anyone get close to her. But guess what, she’s my momma too!’’ Stiles yelled back as he got up and ran upstairs into the bathroom.  
Liam got up and ran to the kitchen upset.  
‘’Stiles, Liam honey…’’ Y/N called after them but they ignored her.  
The loft door slid open and Derek walked in to hear his pack members yelling.  
‘’Well this isn’t the welcome I was hoping for…’’ he stated walking up to Y/N and pressing a kiss to her lips.  
‘’What’s going on?’’ Derek asked her slightly confused. Y/N explained to him everything that had happened from the night his dad ended up hurt and in hospital to her allowing him to stay at the loft with them.  
Derek chuckled.  
‘’What?’’ Y/N asked looking at him confused.  
‘’It sounds like Liam is jealous of you giving Stiles attention,’’ he told her. Y/N groaned in response.  
‘’You see to Liam. I’ll go see Stiles,’’ Y/N told him heading up to the bathroom where she could hear sobbing. She knocked on the door three times.  
‘’Stiles, sweetie. Please open the door? It’s just me,’’ she asked him waiting for a response.  
He soon opened the door and flew in to her arms hugging her tight.  
‘’Oh honey,’’ Y/N replied running her fingers through his hair as she wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss his forehead.  
‘’I’m sorry. It’s just that, he’s been acting like that ever since I got here. It’s not fair. I only wann’ed you for one night and I couldn’t even get that,’’ he told her.  
‘’I understand. I’m sorry about Liam. He gets a little clingy sometimes and I hate saying no. It’s my fault. I need to learn to say no to him regardless of how adorable he is,’’ she chuckled and hugged Stiles close. She led him back to her room and laid down on the bed so Stiles could lay beside her resting his head against her shoulder as he talked her every so often about what was troubling him.  
~ meanwhile in the kitchen ~   
‘’Momma?’’ Liam asked as he turned around hearing footsteps beside her.  
‘’No pup, it’s just me,’’ Derek told him approaching him as he sat down at the table beside Liam.  
‘’I wann’ed momma,’’ Liam pouted.  
‘’I know, pup but your momma is always with you. Is it that hard to let someone else have her for just a minute?’’ Derek asked him.  
Liam sighed and shook his head.  
After a few minutes of speaking with Derek, Liam headed up to Y/N’s bedroom knocking on the door as he looked down at his feet shyly.  
‘’Momma…’’ Liam called.  
‘’Come in, sweetie’’ Y/N told him. Liam approached the bed and saw Stiles falling asleep against her shoulder but he jolted awake looking around the room and groaned in annoyance when he saw Liam stood in front of him.  
‘’What is it, honey?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’I’m sorry for being jealous and not letting Stiles get close to you. It’s just that you’re my momma. You’re all I have,’’ Liam told her as he sniffled sadly. Y/N sighed and opened her left arm gesturing for him to join her.  
‘’I love you both so much but you’re going to have to learn to share ok? I’m your momma too,’’ she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead as he snuggled up beside her.  
‘’Love you too, momma,’’ they replied in unison snuggling up to her into her neck as they rest against her.  
Derek walked into the bedroom and saw the sweet scene before him and chuckled shaking his head. They really were just a pack of pups.


End file.
